Riley Deroras
Rihannon Kelli Deroras (or better known as Riley Deroras) is the main Protagonist of Monsters United. She's Sulley's future wife', Johnny's ex-girlfriend, Randall's best friend and the adoptive daughter of Abigail. She's the older sister of her only human brother Timmy, the younger sister of her human/monster sibling, Petunia and the daughter of her human parents Amber and Gregory. In Season 5, she alongside Johnny resign from being Presidents of the fraternity and leave the slot open to Whoever decides to take over as President. In the New Series, Riley and Johnny settle on being friends, due to her still being deeply in love with James. = Background = Official Monsters Inc Bio "If Riley has anything to be proud about, its that she's the famous daughter of the once top scarer Abigail Hardscrabble. She won the Scare Games 4 years in a row like her and became a popular Alumni at Monsters University after taking the Scare Program those 4 years and passing it with flying colors" Official High School Bio "She is talk of the entire school, Riley is the ghoul-some freshman of Monstropolis High. Being new is weird, but she makes all the other ghouls wish they were her, a fashionable, confident and monstrously fabulous individual who got the attention of transfer student, James P. Sullivan" Official University Bio "Riley is the self-assured and down-to-earth hybrid student of MU. She is recorded the first ever to exist in campus history and has made a bunch of friends because of it, also becoming a part of Roar Omega Roar. Now studying her abilities in Scaring 101 and taking drama classes, Riley's mission has proved that it doesn't take legacies to make change, its the whole community that makes the change." = Backstory = Years ago when Riley was 3 years ago, she was taken from science officials and tested on by Mad Scientist, Doctor R.G. She was tested till they let her free in the monster world, hoping she would blend in like all the other monsters. When Abigail came across the small toddler, she immediately took her in and raised her as her own child, dubbing her Riley Jeanne Hardscrabble. 4 years later, Riley, now a 7 year old child, believed that Abigail was her real mother, always looking up to her and her scaring feats and going as far as promising her that she would make her proud. Once hardscrabble retired and became a teacher for the Scaring Program at Monsters University, Riley moved out of her mothers estate and got a small job so she could spread her wings and help her to get a jump-start on her own life.Abigail help her half of the way, but stopped when Riley had everything under control. Only a few days before the series takes place, Riley has admitted herself into University, thanks to her 2 friends, Hissera and Wolfeena, two hybrid/humans that live in the city. = Personality = Riley is ecstatic and energetic, always finding new expansive ways to keep herself occupied. She's caring and supportive of her closest friends and always makes time for them. She hates being bossed around and being told what to do, as she will just shrug or roll her eyes ignoring a demand. She is seen as a leader then a follower, as she shows a role of pure leading skills then being in behind and listening. She's very athletic, prefers skateboarding or jogging then waking to a curtain location. She does palates and yoga to clear her mind of stressful situations she had during the day. = Relationships = James P. Sullivan James and Riley first met at a basketball court when they were young adolescent teenagers. Sulley had recently transferred from Sludge Falls in order to attend Monsters University when he graduates and gets his High-school diploma. Though never mentioned, Riley and James had a history that involved heated, tempered arguments, tough disagreements and terrible fights, but through the highs and lows, they managed to stick around and work out the relationship from March of 86' to December of 87', before Riley called off the relationship. She was 16 years old and he was 17 years old. They attended the same high-school and soon later Riley insisted Sulley move in with her and "put his money toward more important things" like his future. Sulley would gush over him graduating and becoming a scarer like his father, Bill. She finds it interesting as "a friend of hers" is actually in the Scare Program at Monsters University. Monsters High Riley and James first met in January of 1986, during their 2nd last senior year. James had arrived by via bus from Sludge Falls, in order to partake in the Scare Major at MU. Riley, whom already signed up for Art, Drama and Fitness, already had her Collage life set out for her. Though it wouldn't take long before they would cross paths. Sulley, now 18 later when he and Riley graduated, proposes and promises they will marry after they graduate from MU. Later after dating for a year and 9 months, Riley ended her engagement/relationship with Sulley after he never made an effort to get a hold of her. He fights for her, evan going as far as cheating in the Scare Games to win her back. Though after she graduates from MU, she calls off her relationship with Johnny, after still being in love with James. They leave on good terms and hope to keep in touch. She gets assigned to be a special Alumni beside her sister and uncle, getting a special room dubbed the "Alumni Corner". When bumping into James one day during work, the 2 make amends and proceed their engagement. Johnny Worthington III Johnny is Riley's childhood friend then slowly became her romantic interest that was built on friendship and hidden romantic feelings. Their high school friends would insist to date, but they knew that their relationship would be ruined if they dated. Riley sooner realized she was witnessing romantic feelings toward him, but strongly denied her growing feelings for Johnny. She first met Johnny back when she was 7 at Monsters Inc, then the 2 grew close and over time became inseparable till he went off to collage. She regrets not being able to come forward with her feelings, instead watches Johnny drive away. Over the next season till season 2's finale, the 2 begin dating, thus them becoming official. Though when Johnny asks if it's true she never really broke it off with Sullivan, she repkies yes, which both hurts and angers Johnny. He tries shrugging it off, and asks what she really wants in her future, which is to be with James. They remain friends and Riley sets off to Monsters Inc, to become a supporting Scare Alumni. Randall Boggs Randall is Riley's trusty long-time best friend and Alumni member of both the Scare Program and Scare Games. They met after Mike joined Oozma Kappa, leaving Randall to a new roommate. Once knowing his Roommate is a female and one that a lot different then any other ordinary monster on campus, the 2 become close immediately and attend their classes tight together like they were siblings. Gallery Category:Monster Category:Human Category:Female Category:High-School Students Category:University Students